London Reed
''"..."~ '' London Reed is a secondary character in The Mindscape Series. She is the foster sister of Theo Uthon, having lived with him in Sovereign before traveling with him to Pax. History Early Life Before the events of The False World, Theo lived with his mother, Zoë Uthon, his father, Theo Uthon Sr., and his sister, Sadie Uthon, in Providence, Rhode Island, New England. When Theo was around age 5, his father ran for president and won the position. They moved to Washington D.C. His Uncle Xander, however, was jealous of his father for becoming president. As the United States was now an enemy of most major world powers, Xander contacted Germany and proposed a plan that would give both countries what they wanted. The United States would shrink into the shadows, and all the other countries would be left unbothered. Xander would take over as ruler of the nation. During this time, the president, who was also a scientist, discovered a new way to genetically modify people, using utonium, a new substance, as a conductor for the chemicals that were capable of genetically modifying people. The prototype of this method of genetic modification, called extracts, contained the purest form of utonium. Theo was the first subject of the experiment, and this prototype was used on him. When the president discovered that the use of pure utonium had effects that were dangerous to the world, all the next extracts were created with a modified form of utonium. Theo was given his genetic features. Xander's plan was executed, but not as efficiently as both Germany and Xander had hoped. Xander was only able to take over a portion of Nebraska. Theo was transported to Sovereign, the monarchical city, as were all the other captives that were born in May. Xander used the president's extracts as a way to separate people in ways that would make it easier to identify where they came from. All the people of Sovereign had dirty blonde hair, gray-blue eyes, and natural caucasian skin. In Sovereign, Theo was handed off to a couple by the last name of Carpenter. He was raised with a foster sister, London Reed, and was a slave for Queen Witherloom, who, although he did not know, was his paternal grandmother. Relationships Family Sadie Uthon=Sadie Uthon is Theo's younger sister. They were separated for fifteen years until reuniting again on the island of Pax. |-|Dr. Uthon=Dr. Uthon, also known as Theo Uthon Sr., is Theo's father. Romances Ashley Winter=Theo meets Ashley when he arrives on Pax for the first time. He is sent to the Paxian hospital, where Ashley is his nurse when he awakes. |-|Alice Lewis=Theo and Alice meet in Before The Mindscape in Sovereign. They both worked at the same smith when they were young, Theo being fourteen and Alice being thirteen. They began to nurture their relationship when Theo started feeling attracted to her and asking her on a date. |-|Gem Vogel=Theo's relationship with Gem is brief. They have an encounter in Theo's bedroom while everybody is at Theo's house after Alice's funeral. The author has clarified that their encounter was not too in-depth, but rather a quick burst of lustful energy. In the events after their affair, Theo and Gem rejoin their friends. Timothy gives Theo a questioning look when he notices a red spot on Gem's neck, given to her by Theo. Timothy does not bring this up to Theo or Gem, but he has a tense attitude for the rest of the night. In the epilogue of The New Nation, Theo is walking Luna on his new street in Providence. He comes across Gem, who invites him and Luna inside. While sitting on the couch together, Theo and Gem remember their tryst and seek reassurance from each other that their friendship has not changed because of it. Category:Characters Category:TMS